Burka Ban (criminal offense)(EV)
Violation of Religious Security Statute Pertaining to the Wearing of Burka Veils Publicly, shortly known as the Burka Ban in the Union of Everett, is a criminal offense created and enforced under the Religious Security Act which details and explains the penal code of one wearing an Islamic style Burka in public within the Union of Everett. Similar to other laws in nations such as the Netherlands, Belgium and France, the wearing of a Burka, a form of clothing in Islamic culture worn by women to completely veil all of their body including the face and often the eyes as well, Everett restricts the wearing of Burkas in public. Definition Under the Religious Security Act and Department of Homeland Security code, it is illegal for a person to wear a form of clothing, specifically of religious Burka style or other clothing used to completely conceal one's identity, in public places, including but not limited to, government offices, state, county or municipal buildings or zones, federal buildings, airports, rail transit stations or on board trains, subways, within Taxi services, monorails, bus transit, aboard airplanes, aboard sea faring vessels or at sea ports, military installations, airfield facilities, schools of both public and college or University grounds, law enforcement centers, prisons, banks, stock markets/exchanges, hospitals, malls, amusement parks, public utility centers such as power stations, water utilities and within general public areas including parks, crowded street zones (cities and populated areas with more than 50,000 residents) and major notable landmarks including museums, national landmarks, statues, skyscrapers taller than 500 feet, national or state park lands and shopping centers. Instances where the wearing of such complete veils is legal includes within one's private residence, on personal land property, religious institutions such as an Islamic Mosque, cemeteries, permitted protest sites and international or foreign embassy grounds not under the jurisdiction of the Union of Everett. A Burka or other face covering is defined as a veil designed to hide and obscure completely, the identity and or ability to see the identity of a person or persons which imposes security risk. The law does not include the wearing of necessary masks or coverings of religious holidays (eg: Halloween) or cold weather protection (eg: ski masks and winter weather face protective devices) or sports protective devices (helmets, face guards, goggles, paintball/airsoft face and head protection), danger or bio-hazard protection (gas masks, medical masks, bio-hazard suits, work or construction gear) and masks or clothing in code with permitted protest and assembly (symbolism) or official permitted parade costume/gear (parades, outfits, costumes, masks). The Burka Ban specifically does not prohibit the wearing of a hijab, an alternative Islamic head covering, which covers the hair and neck but reveals the face entirely, allowing persons and officials to identify a person. Penalties The wearing of an unnecessary identity concealing device, such as Burkas, results in the confiscation of the device. Refusal to remove a face covering device may result in the right of law enforcement detain an individual to privately remove such device. Refusal, resulting in the forcible removal is a Level 7 offense resulting in a fine of $250. Resistance against law enforcement when attempting to remove a device or attempting to flee from law enforcement who have requesting the device's removal results in Level 6 offense of Disorderly Conduct which may result in up to 30 days imprisonment maximum or a minimum of 7 days imprisonment. The wearing of a concealing device within government or designated anti-terrorism zones and refusal to remove such a device including within airports or aboard aircraft can result in federal charges in violation of Homeland Security code with penalties as high as one year felony imprisonment. Category:Union of Everett Category:Laws